Intoxication
by Luithia Clen
Summary: Sheelos ONESHOT. Hey, even Sheena does feminine things sometimes. And who would be the one to notice it but everyone's favorite idiot Chosen?


_This fanfiction is brought to you by...Fluff: It serves for no practical purpose, but it's COMFY!_

Luithia: Yes yes, this is just a little Sheelos drabble that I managed to squeeze out during school hours. Do enjoy!

Genis: Luithia Clen does not own Tales of Symphonia. Why would she? I mean, honestly, people, she's only in high school!

Luithia: Umm...Genis?

Genis: It's completely illogical to even _consider_ that she could own such a-

Luithia: *claps a hand over his mouth* Moving on, then...

* * *

"What'cha doin', Hunny?"

Sheena groaned audibly, bidding all hopes of a relaxing morning farewell. It was relatively early, and a few members of the party still slept around the campsite. Surely, this red-haired idiot had something better to do than bother her.

"What does it look like?" she snapped, stuffing the rest of her belongings into her bag to finish her morning routine.

Zelos, the aforementioned red-haired idiot who had been standing behind her, rested his elbow on her right shoulder to peer at what she was doing.

"It looks like your pack has seen better days," he said, gesturing at the torn edges and messily stitched up seams of her bag. Sheena snatched it up into her arms self-consciously. Of course _he_ would notice something like that.

"W-well, what do you expect? It's not like I had time to worry about things like that when I was searching for Sylvarant's Chosen," she said, bitterly.

It wasn't that she regretted joining up with Lloyd and Colette and the rest of them, that wasn't it at all, but she couldn't just forget the time before, either. Those countless weeks she had spent wandering the strange and unfamiliar landscape with only her own wits and the faintest idea where to go, and Corrine, her only ally, at her side.

"Right," sighed the Chosen of her own world, Tethe'alla, and Sheena could have sworn he almost sounded sympathetic. However, before she could be certain, he quickly changed the mood and subject by asking, in a bemused tone, "Sheena… are you wearing perfume?"

The ninja froze, her breath caught in her throat. She considered not answering, but since this was the man who had pestered her for three days straight when she wouldn't tell him when her birthday was, she gave up that idea.

"A little," she said quietly, then rushed into a quick explanation, "One of the women in Mizuho was experimenting with scents and insisted I take some with me." 'Forced' would've been a more accurate word, but she didn't need to mention that.

"What kind?"

"Umm…" She tried to remember what the kunoichi had said. "Coconut, with some citrus fruit, I think." Why was he so curious?

"It's nice."

"Eh?" Sheena could feel the curls of his crimson hair brush past her shoulder as he leaned closer.

"Much better than that overpowering stuff the women in Meltokio wear," he continued, pressing his cheek against her neck and inhaling more of the scent. A shudder went up Sheena's spine.

"D-do you mind?!"

"Sorry," laughed Zelos, his uneven breath tickling her skin, "It really is nice." He exhaled, gently resting his head on her shoulder.

"Um…thanks," mumbled Sheena, wondering why her face was getting unnaturally warm, or why she didn't seem to mind him being so close.

"Heh, I forgot that you do feminine things sometimes too, Sheena."

"_Zelos!_"

"Wha- OW!" He recoiled and fell backwards from the blow to his stomach. "Wh-what was that for?"

Sheena wordlessly stood up and stormed off towards the opposite end of the campsite.

"Jeeze," he grumbled, rubbing his middle, "I practically neck her and she's fine, but I make one little comment and she freaks out. What's with you, Sheena?"

* * *

Luithia: Yeeah, sorry for the abrupt ending. And about that coconut/citrus scent, I actually used to have a body spray like that. Then I lost it. *sigh* This one's for you, coconut citrus body spray stuff!

Genis: Reviews are much appreciated, as always.


End file.
